The Love Year
by bookworm44
Summary: Ron,Hermione, and Harry are in their sixth year. What will happen when people fall in love left and right?
1. The Train

"I do not own Harry Potter" A/N: This is the sixth year at Hogwarts  
  
Chapter 1: The Journey to Hogwarts  
  
"Lets find a empty compartment" Ron said peering into occupied rooms as the walked along the train.  
  
"Maybe Hermione found a empty compartment and saved it for us" said Harry.  
  
"I found a compartment and Hermione" said Ron as he sat down next to her.  
  
"How was your summer?" asked Hermione after Harry and Ron had both taken a seat. "Horrible like usual." "Luckily, I spent the last week of the summer at Ron's house." "It's too bad you could make it," said Harry.  
  
"I was okay, but mom is upset with Fred and Gorge because they have been at their Joke Shop all summer and hasn't really came back." Ron explained in an upset tone.  
  
"I went to Ireland over the summer" said Hermione after a moment of awkward silence.  
  
"What did you do there?" asked Ron  
  
"Oh nothing much I met a few people but that's basically it" Hermione said while looking out the window trying to hide the grin that was spread across her face. "Two of the people I met are coming to Hogwarts this year but are traveling by floo powder because they couldn't make the train. Their names are Patrick and Erin; they're twins!"  
  
"How old are they?" asked Harry.  
  
"They're our age," said Hermione not surprised that Harry and Ron would want to know everything about them.  
  
Ron especially interested in this Erin girl and asked what her interests were and if she was nice. "What house will they be in?" asked Ron wonderingly.  
  
"We don't know they have to be sorted" Hermione said.  
  
"But they're sixth years haven't they already been sorted?" questioned Harry after this remark.  
  
"They don't have houses at the schools in Ireland" said Hermione "didn't you know that?"  
  
"We'd better put on our robes we'll be there shortly" said Ron. 


	2. The Sorting Ceremony

"I do not own Harry Potter" Chapter 2: The Sorting Ceremony  
  
The train started to slow down, making everyone happy that they were almost at Hogwarts. It came to a sudden stop making Ron, Harry, and Hermione slide to the right.  
  
"I'm glad we don't have to carry our trunks into the school" said Ron as they all stepped off the train.  
  
"I'm just glad to be here and not at the Dursley's" Harry said while they made their way to Hogwarts.  
  
"I can't wait to see what house Erin and Patrick will be in. It would be great if they were in our house" said Hermione with an excited look on her face.  
  
When they reached to entrance hall Sir Nicholas greeted them.  
  
"Look it's Erin and Patrick, they must be waiting to get sorted" said Hermione when they had reached the great hall.  
  
"Is that Erin?" asked Ron staring at her in a sort of transfixed way.  
  
"Yes that's her," she said while pointing at her to show Harry.  
  
"She's pretty she's pretty" recited Ron while staring at her yet again.  
  
"Ron snap out of it the sorting is about to begin," yelled Harry while waving his hand furiously in front of Ron's face.  
  
"Harry stop you're blocking my view of Erin" yelled Ron as he tried to look to the side of Harry's hand.  
  
But then Dumbledoor stood up and raised his hands for silence and all three of them took a seat at the table.  
  
"Welcome all to what I hope is another great year of Hogwarts. We have much to do tonight. So lets get started right away; but first I have two people to welcome to our school who are new sixth years, their names are Erin and Patrick. They will be sorted with the first years. So without further delay let the sorting ceremony begin," said Dumbledoor.  
  
"Why is Snape doing the sorting this year" said Harry is a worried voice.  
  
"Maybe he bewitched to sorting hat to put everyone in Slytherin" said Ron when he saw Snape standing there next to the sorting hat.  
  
"He couldn't do that the hat's to powerful," answered Hermione.  
  
Snape called all the first years names and had them try on the sorting hat; then finally at last he called Erin and Patrick. First Erin stepped up to the stool and sat down.  
  
"Please let her be in Gryfindoor" Ron said in a pleading voice.  
  
"Gryfindoor" shouted to sorting hat.  
  
Loud cheers sprang from the Gryfindoor table. Erin hurried to the Gryfindoor table and found one of the only seats left at the table next to Ron.  
  
"I hope Patrick gets in the same house I did," said Erin in a hopeful voice.  
  
Patrick sat down on the stool and put on the sorting hat.  
  
"Gryfindoor" yelled the sorting hat.  
  
Everyone cheered as Patrick came and sat down in the only spot left at the table, next to Ginny.  
  
"I'm glad you two are in our Gryfindoor," said Ron in a cheerful way; not knowing what else to say.  
  
The Hall grew silent as Dumbledoor tapped his fork on his glass.  
  
"Let the feast begin" Dumbledoor said after the Hall was quiet.  
  
Everyone dug in. Happy that the sorting was over and looking forward to a great dinner and a good nights sleep. 


	3. The Next Day

Chapter 3  
  
The next morning Harry, Ron, and Hermione woke up to find that Erin and Patrick were already awake and sitting in the armchairs by the fire.   
"You're already awake?!" said Hermione.   
"Yeah" said the twins in unison.   
"Why wouldn't we be?" said Erin.   
"We have potions first with the Slytherins." Patrick said while yawning.   
"Great!" said Harry sarcastically.   
"I suppose we'd better go down to the Great Hall for breakfast." Hermione said trying to change the subject of having Snape in their first class of the year.   
They all filed out of the Gryffindor common room and down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When they got there they found they were the first ones there besides the teacher's, who were sitting at the high table waiting for breakfast to start. They took their seats and waited about ten minutes for the other students to arrive. After about five more minutes breakfast had began and they all dug in trying to fill themselves up before their first day back.   
"I said please take your seats, are you deaf Mr.Weasley?" yelled Professor Snape while spit was flying out of his mouth.   
"Sorry Professor Snape" mumbled Ron while taking his seat and blushing a bright scarlet.   
"Today we are not making any potions, but we are going to see how well you can duel; while taking a day off of potions." Spat Professor Snape to his class.   
"Potter and Pansy, Weasley and Crabbe, Granger and Goyle, Draco and Erin, and finally Patrick and Neville. Now get into your groups before I change my mind and give you all detention for a week!!" Snape said with an evil slimy grin.   
"Can we start?" asked Harry in an irritated voice.   
"Yes you may," said Snape very, very, slowly.   
"Expellearmus" yelled Harry and Pansy's wand shot into his hand.  
  
"Protrificus totalus" yelled Hermione at Goyle while pointing her wand at him.  
Goyle fell over and laid on his back as still as a rock.  
  
By the end of the period everyone got a chance to duel with an opponent. It was a painful period and loads of people had injuries and where sent to the hospital wing.  
  
"I think Snape only took the day off of potions to get us hurt so he wouldn't have to see us for a couple of days!!" said Ron clutching his hurt wrist.  
  
"We have divination next," said Erin while sprinting up the hall to catch up with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Patrick.  
  
"Great just what I wanted to hear!!" said Ron sarcastically.  
  
"That's why I took Muggle Studies instead!" said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah well I already hear enough about muggles from my dad." Ron snapped at Hermione.  
  
After a long day back after summer vacation Ron, Harry, Hermione, Patrick, and Erin settled back into the armchairs by the fire in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"I like it here better than in our old school. Much better." Said Erin.  
  
"Ron did you know Ginny and Neville are going out?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Ginny and Neville are going out?!!!" screamed Ron!!  
  
"Shhhh!! Keep it down! She wants to keep it a secret!" said Hermione.  
  
"Sorry but this is just a little bit of a shock considering I'm her brother and she hasn't even told me!!" yelled Ron.  
  
"I think we should all go to bed" said Harry sensing that there would be a fight if they didn't.  
  
So they all went off to bed, with Ron still yelling his head off and trying to get to Ginny's dormitory's with Harry holding him back.  
  



	4. Ginny and Neville?

Chapter 4  
  
"Ron go to bed It's no use now trying to talk to Ginny she's already asleep!!" said Harry still restraining Ron from killing Ginny.  
  
"Fine but I'm waking up early to make sure I catch her before breakfast!" said Ron.  
  
"You can't go up the stairs to the girl's dormitory's anyway." Said Seamus.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you were going out with Ginny, Neville?" asked Harry.  
  
"I thought you would laugh at me!" replied Neville still staring at Ron like he was the giant squid that lived in the lake.  
  
"I wouldn't laugh at you, you're one of my best buds!!" Said Ron.  
  
"Lets just drop it and go to sleep, I'm tired!" Harry said to Ron and Neville.  
  
They went to sleep shortly after that. Ron woke up at 4 o'clock in the morning and woke Harry up by shaking him uncontrollably.  
  
"Stop it Stop it, give me ten more minutes!!" yelled Harry unaware of how loud he was yelling.  
  
"Get up we have to go downstairs and wait for Ginny, she wakes up early!!" whispered Ron in Harry's ear.  
  
So Harry got up reluctantly and got dressed. He and Ron headed downstairs after five minutes.  
  
"You do know it's four o'clock in the morning?" asked Harry.  
  
"No!! It said it was 5:30 on my watch!!" said Ron.  
  
"Great!! I guess we just sit here and wait there's not use in going back to bed." Said Harry annoyed.  
  
"So what do you think of the new girl Erin? She's really something isn't she? She's pretty and nice!!" said Ron dreamily.  
  
"She's alright." Said Harry.  
  
"Just alright" Ron asked.  
  
"Ron I already know you like her! I knew it since I saw the look on your face when you saw her before she got sorted!! You should ask her out" Harry said in a matter of fact voice.  
  
"Really you think so?" asked Ron in a hopeful voice.  
  
"Yeah it would be great if were with her, it would keep your mind off your studies and not to mention your sister and Neville." Answered Harry.  
  
"Then if you think it's alright I'll ask her today after dinner!!" said Ron excitedly.  
  
"Go for it" said Harry  
  
"Ginny should be down any minute now." Said Ron.  
  
Suddenly Ginny walked down the stairs wearing a sparkling light purple shirt, jeweled bell bottom pants, a necklace with a purple rose on it and, matching purple rose earrings.  
  
"Ginny you look great, but why are you all dressed up?" said Harry in a questioning voice.  
  
"Oh thanks Harry, I dressed up for Neville." Ginny said blushing and starting to giggle.  
  
"Oh for Neville!!! And when were you planning to tell me about you two going out?? Huh?" yelled Ron.  
  
"Ron keep it down your going to wake everyone up!!" said Ginny.  
  
"Whatever" said Ron.  
  
"And if you really have to know I was going to tell you about Neville today!!!" said Ginny.  
  
"Now I'm going down to the Great Hall because you Ron are being an idiot. Unlike Harry!" Ginny said in an angry voice while storming out of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
A/N: The next chapter will be more exciting with a duel at midnight with Malfoy against ??? 


	5. Harry and Hermione and Erin and Malfoy?

**Chapter 5**

"**Well that was a pleasant visit!" Harry said sarcastically.**

"**Wasn't it?" question Ron in his imitated cheerful voice, while putting on a goofy smile.**

"**Cut it out Ron! Let's go down to breakfast!" Harry said walking towards the portrait hole.**

"**Fine as long as I don't have to sit next to Ginny." Sharled Ron following Harry to the Great Hall. They sat down next to Hermione eyeing her wonderingly.**

"**Why are up so early?" Ron asked.**

"**If you have to know I got up so I could get some practice time in before our transfiguration test today." She answered.**

"**But you don't need to you can already transform your Lizard into a plate. You're the best in the class." Ron said grabbing the platter of scrambled eggs and serving himself.**

"**A little extra practice never hurt can it?" Hermione asked finishing her toast.**

"**I guess not." Ron awnsered with his mouth full of food.**

"**Why are you here so early anyway? You're usually not down by 7:30." Asked Hermione looking at Harry and Ron.**

"**We had to talk to Ginny." Awnsered Harry picking up his fork.**

"**Oh about her and Neville; I suppose." Hermione said getting up from the table.**

"**Yeah. How did you now before me?" But before she could awnser Hermione left the Great Hall leaving Harry and Ron to eat in peace.**

"**She's pretty isn't she?" asked Harry watching Hermione leave until she was no longer visible.**

"**What?" asked Ron looked at Harry with a questioning look on his face?**

"**Oh nothing." Said Harry quickly trying to cover up what he had just let slip.**

"**There's something you haven't told me isn't there." Ron suggested.**

"**No." lied Harry, looking at his face.**

"**I'm not dumb Harry! You like her don't you?" Ron said with a grin spread across his face.**

"**Just drop it okay!" said Harry angrily.**

"**Fine." Said Ron disappointed that he couldn't make Harry spill the beans.**

"**I'm not hungry." lied Harry heading towards the entrance hall.**

"**I'll meet you in the common room then." Ron said helping himself to bacon and toast.**

"**Whatever." Harry shouted from the entrance hall.**

**Harry made his way up to the common room. He ran up to the boy's dormitory, grabbed his school bag and headed down to the common room. No one was there; they were all at breakfast. Harry sat down in one of the squishy armchairs by the fire. He looked straight at the armchairs directly across from him and was startled to see Hermione sitting in it.**

"**Hemione? Why are youâ€I thought you were practicing transfiguration." Harry said in a confused way.**

"**I was but I couldn't concentrate I have to much on my mind." Hermione answered.**

"**Oh." Harry said.**

"**Do you want to go with me to the next Hogsmade trip? Asked Harry looking down at his feet.**

"**Well I was going to stay here and study for the exams at the end of the year but since you asked meâ€ I'll go." Answered Hermione staring at Harry.**

"**Great!" Harry said glancing up from looking at his feet to look at Hermione.**

"**Umâ€Do you want to take a walk?" Hemione asked nervously.**

"**Sure." Replied Harry starting to walk over to the common room door while Hermione followed.**

**They walked down the marble staircase and were about to walk out onto the dewy lawn when they saw a crown walking into a large empty classroom and curiosity took over them. They followed the crowd into the classroom to find Erin and Malfoy dueling. Malfoy had a black eye and a deep gash in his leg. Erin who was standing on the opposite side of the classroom, was in perfect condition. Nothing not a hair on her head was harmed.**

"**Stop, Erin don't hurt yourself!" pleaded Ron once he had figured out what was going on.**

"**Ron I'm fine calm down, I can handle him; I already punched him in the eye!" Erin yelled across the room to Ron.**

"**She really should be careful though." Hermione said in a worried voice.**

"**I want to see the look on Malfoy's face if she ends up beating him." Replied Harry grinning and taking Hermione's hand and squeezing it like he always did when he was nervous or worried.**

**In ten minutes the duel was over and Erin had won! Malfoy stood in the corner with a look of shock on his face. Crabbe and Goyle stood beside him muttering something under their breath. Ron ran up to Erin.**

"**You were great; I mean brilliant." Ron said loudly.**

"**Thanks." Said Erin.**

"**Look at Malfoy." Harry whispered to Hermione pointing to the corner were Malfoy stood.**

**Hermione burst out laughing.**

**All the sudden Erin went over to Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle moved away.**

"**Good duel." Erin said.**

"**Yeah righ" Malfoy was saying. But before he could finish Erin gave him a quick kiss on the lips and walked out of the classroom.**


	6. Absent?

Chapter 6

The nest day Erin was absent from class. This was unusual because Erin always went to class; even if she was sick.

Harry and Hermione were walking to potions hand in hand when they walked past Crabbe and Goyle. They were whispering but both Hermione and Harry could both here what they were saying. "Malfoy hasn't been in class all day and he wasn't in the boy's dormitory this morning." And then Pansy who was walking alongside them shrieked "Where could my precious Malfoy be?"

With that, Harry started laughing. But at the same time he was thinking about how odd it was that Erin and Malfoy were both absent from class on the same day. "Do you think…" Hermione began but Harry cut her off. "Yes, I think so, because Ron was really ticked off after Erin kissed Malfoy yesterday" whispered Harry.

After Potions Harry and Hermione were walking near the edge of the lake, when they spotted Erin and Malfoy, holding hands and talking in a clove of trees. Suddenly, Malfoy let go of Erin's hand and told her to close her eyes, pulled out his wand and muttered something of which they couldn't here. Then there was a blinding flash of yellow and when they could see again, the clove of trees which they had been standing in was formed into an arch of tree, and on the trees were flowers of all colors, shapes, and sizes. "Open your eyes" hey heard Malfoy whisper. Erin opened her eyes, took one look at Malfoy's creation and fainted.

Harry and Hermione rushed over to help Malfoy lift up Erin's body to transport to Madame Pomfrey. But suddenly Hermione had another idea. "Harry, Malfoy, put her down, how could I have been so _stupid_ as to not think of this before." Harry and Malfoy gently laid Erin back down. Hermione muttered words of which they couldn't hear and Erin was floating in the air. Hermione started walking towards the castle, with Erin floating along by her side.

"So, Potter, you've found yourself a girlfriend. A dirty mudblood I might add." Sneered Malfoy. "I see you've found yourself a girlfriend to! You better not break her heart, or you'll get it!" Answered Harry in a matter-of-fact tone.

When they finally reached the Hospital Wing, Hermione lowered Erin onto a bed and got Madame Pomfrey. Malfoy left only seconds after they arrived. In five minutes Erin had come round and looked around confused.

"What happened? Where's Malfoy?" Erin questioned. "He ran off." Hermione answered.


End file.
